Hopelessly Devoted
by Sylphiel Peaceblade
Summary: Short story about Minako (Sailormoon) and Shin (Samurai Troopers) - Reuploaded/edited on 8/24/01


Title: Hopelessly Devoted  
Author: Freija (Formerly Mina, Warrior Princess at the time of this fic)  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: venus@lovesenshi.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailorvenus or any of the other characters in  
Bishujo Senshi Sailormoon, nor do I own Shin or the other Samurai Troopers.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
+ Re-uploaded, somewhat edited, and anti-dubbified on 8/24/01  
  
+ This is one of my first fanfics (i.e. very old). It is a short, sad,   
romantic, and even slightly funny story about an unusual pairing indeed:   
Sailorvenus/Aino Minako of BSSM and Mouri Shin/Suiko no Shin of Samurai   
Troopers. It's sort of a statement against the 'traditional' pairings  
of crossovers between BSSM and YST, another words, practically everyone   
says that Ami and Shin would make the best pairing. I don't personally believe   
Ami and Shin to be the better couple, however, I just couldn't bring myself  
to bring Minako and Shin together because I felt inclined to incorporate   
Minako's love curse from Kaitou Ace as well... I believe that Naoko honestly   
meant for Minako to never be able to achieve a mutual love of her own due to   
that aspect of her past.   
  
+ I'm sure that some would argue that this 'love' Minako has for Shin in this  
story is really merely a crush. And this is probably true. However, who can   
argue that for Minako... crushing on guy to guy... that love IS VERY real to her  
while she is experiencing it. And as Naoko incorporates in the manga, there's a   
lot more to her than the ditzy, happy front she puts on. No one can argue that   
she's out of character, not ditzy enough, that she wouldn't get depressed over   
just another guy like that, because has she ever forgotten her first love from the   
Sailor-V manga? No, she has not. Does she often get depressed about this? Oh yes.  
  
+ As implied, Minako-chan narrates this fic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
- - Hopelessly Devoted - -  
  
  
A streak of lightning flashed through the sky. I looked up at it, waiting. I  
was just... waiting, but not for anything weather-related...  
  
I was waiting to see him one more time.  
  
It began to rain, as I felt it softly falling onto my long blond hair,  
weighed down by a heavy and thick red bow. Thunder roared. It was starting   
to pour. Pulling my jacket over my head, I groaned. Was all this really worth   
it?  
  
Was it worth it... waiting in this pouring rain, just to see a cute guy??  
  
Not just any cute guy, I concluded. My eternal love. The guy that I was  
convinced I would love forever, the one that I never stop loving.  
  
...The guy that would never love me.  
  
I would just keep waiting here, day after day, watching him leave the  
library. I'd closely monitor his every move... examining his beautiful,  
hopeful smile, those sparkling blue eyes, that soft auburn hair... the way   
it sort of slid around his perfectly structured face...  
  
... and he would never know.  
  
Well, I'm very careful about it. I try to be a *good* stalker. ^_^  
  
Actually, here's what I do. I come to the library and stake out my post at  
exactly 4:55, because he always leaves at 5:00. He's got an after school job  
there now. He lives close by, so I usually watch him walk all the way home.  
  
I looked down at my watch momentarily. 5:01? He was late! Very unlike him.  
And of all the days... : : groan : :  
  
At this point, my hair was completely soaked, along with everything else of  
me. I felt like I had just gone swimming in my clothes! I might as well   
have. I checked the watch again. 5:05. Now I was beginning to wonder if he even  
came to work today. God, I hoped so. Otherwise, getting myself this wet   
would have been a total waste.  
  
I walked towards the library entrance door and sat myself down in an isolated  
corner near a window. I put my heavy bookbag down, and stood back up. Tippie-  
toing myself, I could just barely see into the window. I watched until 5:10,  
but I still didn't see him.  
  
But oh, no. I wasn't going to give up *yet*. Not Aino Minako, goddess of   
love.  
  
I decided to sit down again and take a rest. Shutting my eyes, I lifted my  
pale face up towards the sky, and let the rain drops fall gently onto it.  
Thoughts danced in my mind of seeing the man that I loved...  
  
I imagined that he was here with me, talking to me gently with that sweet  
accent, singing to me, holding me tightly, carressing me, and never letting  
go. I pictured his face as if it was a photograph... perfect and clear.  
  
Perfect.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
Two tears fell from my eyes when I realized that it would be like heaven if  
I could only touch that face... just once... to be that close to him...  
  
I wanted to run my fingers through his hair...  
  
To whisper into his ear... and tell him that I love him.  
  
I wanted to make him love me as much as I love him.  
  
My body burst out crying at the thought of touching him. Because I knew that  
I never could... ...  
  
I had tried so hard to make him understand...  
  
...but the reality was, he never would.  
  
He would never love me. He chose Ami over me. Because he loves her, not me.  
  
  
I felt myself overflowing with emotion. I wanted him so badly. I could feel  
myself slowly and gradually dying over him, as if I was being tortured. It was pure   
misery. It was my cruel fate. To live, but to live without him. That wasn't life at   
all. It was hell. I might as well have been dead... it would be * better * to be   
dead... ...  
  
  
"Aino-san?"  
  
My crying eyes finally opened to see a very familiar face. HIS face.  
  
"I was just leaving and I happened to see you here. Are you alright?"  
  
I still couldn't speak. It was impossible. I felt like screaming out "I LOVE  
YOU" right there. How much longer could I keep control of myself? Not to mention that   
he had seen me, and my secret hiding spot was discovered. Damn.  
  
"Mouri-san..."  
  
That was all that I could say. His surname. His beautiful surname. But God,   
today was just NOT my day. And to top it all off, I sounded like a complete ass,   
as usual. Not to mention that I tripped klumsily as I stood up.  
  
"Do you need some help with that bookbag? It looks heavy. Where are you  
headed off to?"  
"Oh.. I... was just leaving actually. Yeah. I, uh..."  
  
But before I could finish, he picked my wet bag up from off the pavement.  
  
"What have you got in this thing, bricks?" He smiled. I would have normally  
laughed. Except now, I was just so shocked that he was actually talking to me again   
after all the stupid things that had happened between us.  
  
"C-can I walk with you home?" I blurted out.  
  
* * *  
  
"So why are you all of a sudden talking to me now?" I asked him shyly.  
  
He chuckled a little, and smiled. "I don't know. I guess I have a soft spot  
for damsels in distress. I couldn't help myself."  
  
I laughed, glancing over at his perfect face. He was looking at the ground  
as we walked, completely fixated on it. He seemed deep in thought about something,   
as he usually did...  
  
And I always wondered what it was that he was thinking...  
  
I tried to keep my face from showing any of my emotions. I wanted to hide   
the fact that I wanted to throw myself at his feet. In a sense, I practically  
worshipped the ground he walked on. It was sacred. It was touched by him....  
  
"So where is it that you're going to again?"  
  
There was only one place that I wanted to go. To his bedroom.  
  
"Umm... I don't know..." I muttered. I was too distracted by that last  
thought to think right.  
  
"You don't KNOW?"  
"I... oh, God..."  
"What?"  
"I... ..."  
  
He looked at me then, for a moment, as if he might have even cared about me.  
As if he would EVER care about me. I've tried harder than I ever have at anything   
else in my entire life, just to make him talk to me. I wanted to be his friend. To   
get to know him. And because I just wanted him too much... it screwed up whatever   
chance I could ever have had to be his friend. I would try to talk to him, and he   
would ignore me. There was nothing in the world that hurt me more deeply.  
  
"...don't know. I..."  
  
I put my hands over my eyes, and fell to the ground crying. I had collapsed.  
I had finally broken down.  
  
I didn't love him. I hated him.  
  
For all the pain he put me through.  
  
For treating me like I was worthless one minute, then being sweet the next.  
  
For tearing my heart in two.  
  
For confusing the hell out of me.  
  
He confused me so much I wanted to scream, so I did. Not as loud as I wanted  
to, but it was still a scream nonetheless.  
  
"Minako... wha-what's wrong?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. He had   
touched me. For the second time ever. The first time it was on my hand, when he was  
'helping me stir' a pot of some sort of pasta for our cooking class. (Which despite   
his occasional help, I failed. I can't cook.)  
  
Oh yeah, and then there was sort of that time when he tried to cheer me up  
after I had just been painfully informed that he had a girlfriend, and that she was   
Ami, one of my best friends. As if a pathetic nudge like that would have worked. The   
stupid bastard was too oblivious to notice that my world had just fallen apart.  
  
These were years ago.  
  
He would treat me like he could care less if I was to drop dead, then treat  
me like he truly cared about me other times. At this point, I was so confused that I   
wasn't even sure IF I even *wanted* him to touch me anymore.  
  
"STOP," I let out angrily, and ripped his arm away from me. It was the first  
time I had been that violent to him. He looked like a shocked child, with those   
innocent blue eyes, and slid away from me quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako-san, I didn't mean to do that. It was too forward. I won't   
touch you anymore. I apologize if I offended you..."  
  
OFFENDED ME?! DEAR LORD, this boy is just TOO OBLIVIOUS!!! It was almost  
pathetic.  
  
"OFFENDED ME?!" I burst out laughing.  
  
I couldn't *help* but laugh out loud. This was too funny. Turns out, he was  
even MORE oblivious than I thought he was. But I guess you can't blame him, he's a   
guy... *chuckle*  
  
Shin gave me a strangely cute, confused look. It seemed that now, I was the  
one confusing HIM.  
  
"Shin... don't you get it??" I asked, still laughing.  
  
"What? Get what?"  
  
"Don't you get it... that I love you?" I blurt out. I felt SO incredibly  
stupid, but yet I continued to laugh. Why??  
  
"You... you... do? Well... I guess I sort of knew..."  
  
"SORT OF?!" I let out. This was TOO FUNNY. In all my fantasies, I never  
imagined anything like this. That I would actually be ~LAUGHING~ while confessing my   
love to him.  
  
"Alright, fine. I know. I know you USED to like me. But you... still do??"  
  
At that point, I came to my senses and stopped laughing. I threw myself at  
him, and landed in his arms. (okay... maybe not my *senses*... ^_^;;)  
  
"Minako???" He asked, sounding like a scared little animal, his eyes wide.  
  
"Shhh... don't spoil the moment."  
  
"What moment?"  
  
" ::sigh:: ... never mind."  
  
"Oh, I see," he smiled. "You're trying to put this moment into your mind so  
you can remember it later on in your life. I know that I've been selfish, so as my   
gift to you, I'm going to give you a better moment..."  
  
He lifted my small head up, and before I knew it, he had placed his lips   
onto mine. . . . .  
  
I can't ever possibly describe everything I felt at that moment.. joy,   
freedom, relief, esctasy, calmness... heck, EVERYTHING.  
  
But it had ended ~WAY~ too soon. He pulled away somewhat insecurely, as if   
he wasn't sure himself what to think.  
  
"Minako-san... this is going to be really odd, but..."  
  
I didn't wait for him to finish. I kissed him again, and I was on top of   
him. I couldn't help it. I finally ran my fingers through that perfect hair....  
  
He pushed me up, away for a moment, and smiled. His eyes seemed to sparkle.  
I had never gotten to see them this closely before, but looking into them   
was like like looking into a deep ocean of emotions. So beautiful...  
  
"Thank you," I said softly.  
  
He ran his hand through my hair also. "For what?"  
  
"For giving me this moment... if only this moment..."  
  
"No," he smiled again. "There will be others, Mina-chan. I promise."  
  
I gazed into the sea-blue eyes of my trusting and naive friend, knowing well  
that what he said was a lie. There would never be others. He loved Ami.  
  
And of course, I was right, the way I usually am when it comes to my   
element, love. There never was others. But there was that one moment I would always  
cherish. The only moment.  
  
He was the first and last person that I ever really truly loved. I would   
have done anything for him. And the trusting, innocent boy with the eyes of the  
sea would never know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
